kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Giorno Giovanna
Giorno Giovanna is the illegitimate son of Dio Brando and the protagonist of Vento Aureo, the fifth part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and is the fifth JoJo of the series. Giorno also appeared in The Beatles At The Literature Club. He speaks of his intention to join the powerful gang Passione and his dream of becoming a "Gang-Star" (combining "Gangster" and "Superstar") to restore the mafia's virtue. Giorno Giovanna is a stand user who wields Gold Experience. History Vento Aureo Giorno Giovanna is the the son of DIO, whose mother was spared from being killed. His mother later got married, but Giorno's stepfather would abuse Giorno. When he was young, Giorno saved a local gangster from being killed. The gangster would never forget what GIorno did for him, and thus he made everyone start being nicer to him and also made his stepfather stop abusing him. Giorno Giovanna has a dream... that dream is to become a "Gang-Star". After passing Polpo's test (and killing him due to him murdering an innocent janitor), Giorno joins Bucciarati's gang and they immediately have the task of taking back Polpo's hot stash of money. They go to an island where they Bruno hid the money but are followed by two individuals with stands because they also want the money. After putting the two out of commission, Bruno reveals that he hid the money in a urinal and they are met up by one of the higher ups in Passione. They give Bruno a promotion and another task, which is to protect the daughter of the boss; Trish Una. So they then spend the next couple of chapters avoiding Squadra Esecuzioni, a group Stand users who have deflected from Passione who want Trish to get them closer to discovering The Boss' identity. After all the members of Squadra Esecuzioni are killed, Giorno and the others decide to betray the Boss. So they rebel and go on a journey to kill the boss and also find out who he is. Along the way they "kill" the members of the Boss' Guard Squad, most notably Cioccolata and Secco, the former Giorno hated and killed with a much deserved muda rush. Eventually, they encounter the boss himself Diavolo, who wants to get the Requiem Arrow to evolve his Stand. Eventually, Giorno gets the Arrow and it choses him, gaining Giorno a new Stand, Gold Experience Requiem. Giorno uses this Stand to trap Diavolo in an infinite death loop. With Diavolo dead, Giorno becomes the Passione boss. Abilities Stand Experience Being the freaking son of DIO you'd think that Giorno would have a cool and op stand that would do the time stuff but NOPE! So we get a stand that resembles The World with the power of giving life to stuff, literally anything that exists can be turned into something organic by this Golden Boy. Now Gold Experience can't punch as hard as Crazy Diamond and Star Platinum but it does make up for it with its life giver ability. Whenever the Golden Boy punches a person or something organic he can accelerate the life energy within them, overwhelming the enemy with so much life that they die... (don't ask). [Gold Experience Requiem] Gold Experience Requiem is a close-range Requiem Stand. Although it shows combat abilities on par with its previous state Gold Experience, Gold Experience Requiem possesses the arcane power of undoing any action, a power that trumps even the time erasure/nullification of King Crimson.Category:Characters Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Characters Category:Brando Family Category:Joestar Family Category:Literature Club members Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Griffin Street